Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180214220823
"I'm so sorry, Anna, Alice." Elsa whispered as she sadly looked at all the/other pictures of her younger identical twin sisters growing up to be anything else more than only just two other royals of Arendelle but also less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle without her. "I want to see you again, I do, but I hadn't seen you girls in a long time since the accident..." she sighed. "I just want to know that you girls are safe. I'll know if you girls are used to living your lives without me, but I don't know what to do without you girls." She frowned down at her hands. "This curse…it ruins everything. I wish I didn't have it." Olaf walked slowly back to Elsa's bedroom and saw the ice, snow, frost queen of winter sleeping peacefully, cuddling with the doll version of Elsa herself and the knitted penguin with one button for an eye, Sir Jorgenbjorgen, completely unaware of where her younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice actually were currently. It was getting very late and Olaf started to yawn a bit until he went to sleep as well. Meanwhile in the royal Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle in Norway, Europe… twenty one year old Snow Queen Elsa had been focusing on all of her other royal queenly duties in peace as hard as she could without any distractions at all; after all the/other royal queenly duties were finally done at last, she finally stopped for a moment to remember the time or day she finally found out Princess Alice of Arendelle was also alive too, again all this time like Princess Anna of Arendelle but she also thought about good old days and times back when she and her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice were inseparable back then in Arendelle in Norway, Europe. She hadn't seen her younger twin sisters, Anna and Alice in years for a long time ago at all since the unexpected, tragic childhood accident in the ballroom of Arendelle back when Elsa herself was eight while the twins, Anna and Alice were only just five back then. Elsa surely had Olaf, Marsmallow, the snowgies and the other living, sentient beings/snowmen armies/friends, the doll version of Elsa herself and the knitted penguin with one button for an eye, Sir Jorgenbjorgenbeen but she still had been feeling nothing but very lonely without her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice for past years ago since the unexpected, tragic childhood accident in the ballroom of Arendelle back when Elsa herself was eight while the twins, Anna and Alice were only just five back then. Personally, she couldn't easily figure out how Alice also survived away from Arendelle too after Elsa accidentally struck Alice's heart with her ice magic; how could Alice alive again when Elsa had accidentally frozen Alice's heart? Or even also grow up away from Arendelle too without Elsa? When she found out the colored pictures of them back when they were either inside of the places or the outside world, holding hands, she felt protective of her long lost little, younger identical twin sisters and even jealous of anybody else Elsa never ever even met in person before at all, including anybody else who was always there for Anna and Alice instead of Elsa herself and their parents too. While it was true Anna and Alice grew up to be not only just anything else more than only just two other Norwegian, European royal sunshine princesses of Arendelle but also less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle, Europe, Norway without Elsa, Elsa herself still wanted to be there to protect Anna and Alice from any strangers; especially including any/other strangers who aren't easily as good nor gentle nor nice nor friendly as they appear nor even seem to be at all. "I've done something to Alice when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then." Elsa muttered as she leaned back against the chair which it wasn't a proper way to sit at all but she still couldn't easily forget the childhood accident at all. "I have when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then. There is no way Alice could be alive again…after I've frozen her heart." As Elsa said that, she felt not slightly but also hugely heartbroken to find out Anna and Alice had another family besides Elsa herself and their parents and any other friends on their own, either other friends in common and even other different friends on their own besides other than only just Elsa herself. How could Alice be still alive again after Elsa had accidentally frozen Alice's heart? It was like…like… magical powers to restore the dead, including her other twin sister, Alice. Elsa muttered again. "Anna and Alice are the only twin sisters I have on my own and yet, they grew up together with each other without me. They've already grown up to be two other beautiful women too, especially anywhere else away from Arendelle without me." Elsa shook her head in refusal and denial as she couldn't believe Alice was also alive too, again after Elsa accidentally froze Alice's heart and yet, she sadly sighed in defeat; now she knew in the past, Anna and Alice grew up in some strange rich place in another, different continent without Elsa herself and their parents, but Arendelle was also Anna and Alice's home too and yet, Anna and Alice grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without her instead. Elsa truly missed her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice so very much a lot. The thought of growing up and living her whole entire life without her identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice actually brought tears to Elsa's beautiful, lovely, pretty but sad eyes. She didn't bother to rub them dry at all, but more and more fell. She still remained down (she was still inside of her study of Arendelle, Norway, Europe right now), laid her chin in his hands, and placed her elbows on the desk. One of the snowgies climbed onto Elsa's shoulders and rubbed their creator's face against their creator's cheek to comfort her. Elsa didn't respond at all; she was thinking of nobody else but only just her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice. Their turquoise blue eyes, their long strawberry-blonde hair, their fair skin, their light freckles, their rosy cheeks and their pink lips. It then occurred to her that she hadn't heard Anna's and Alice's current preteen nor teenage nor adult feminine voices yet at all since Anna and Alice survived away from Arendelle without Elsa herself. She wouldn't be able to though; not ever. More and more tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks; she didn't stop them though. She allowed them to fall. She rethought of the childhood tragic accident she could've easily prevented from happening back when she was eight while her younger twin sisters, Anna and Alice were only just five back then. Finally, she wiped her tears dry at last as she muttered. "Well, that's just great. For past years ago, I thought Alice was dead. Plus, I thought Anna was twinless now too until I've just found out Anna and Alice have gotten to grow up to be not just anything else more than two other princesses of Arendelle but less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle without me. I still couldn't believe my own twin sisters, Anna and Alice have grown up to be anything else more than only just two other royals of Arendelle. Outside of Arendelle in the North Valley.... Grand Pabbie (shocked to hear from Elsa): Alice was alive again all this time?! But how can that be? Elsa (sadly nodding her head yes): Ever since I found out she grew up together with Anna anywhere else away from here without me. Grand Pabbie: But she's dead! Alice can't be alive after her heart was frozen! Elsa: I know but I have no idea how Alice survived again after I've frozen her heart. In fact, I have no idea how was Alice brought back to life from the dead at all either.